bleachthesoulsocietyfandomcom-20200215-history
Naoto Kurokami
Naoto Kurokami is an enigmatic, yet friendly, Shinigami, seemingly seperate from both the Soul Society and Gotei 13 yet still with strong ties to both. He is both an ally and mentor to Kona Soragami. Appearance Naoto is an androgynous male with long, pale blue hair tied into an intricate style suited to dancing. He wears a variety of Kimono and robes over a plain black top with matching shorts. Naoto's Zanpakuto, which is stated to be "constant release type" takes the form of a long cloth that he drapes in and around his outfit. Personality Naoto is quite flamboyant and flirty, acting eccentric at almost all times while also flirting with those around him, including both Kona Soragami and, later, Shirohime Aikami. He takes great pride in his dancing and performances, acting occasionally diva-like. However, this conceals a much more down-to-earth and soft-spoken attitude he brings when dealing with serious matters, such as the appearance of both Raiko Surik and Rukia Kuchiki in Mira Town. While highly supportive, he can also take a "cruel to be kind" approach, such as initially refusing to give Shirohime the Sanrei Glove in his possession while calling her "unfit" for it or partially hollowfying Kona Soragami in order to enable him to access his own, dormant, Shinigami powers. During his training with Kona, he displayed an tendency to toy with his opponent while also reminding Kona that if he wasn't careful he would die during the training. History Plot Mira Town Arc Equipment Soul Saber: A newly created device, a Soul Saber is created as an imitation of a Melee-type Zanpakuto, which then takes on an energy-like blade when its full power is released via the application of a "Spirit Cell" or a direct infusion of a large amount of Spiritual Energy. Naoto utilises one of these blades during his training of Kona Soragami...much to his Zanpakuto's distatse. Portable Garganta Device: Naoto carries glove-like device that is capable of opening Garganta's both to and from Hueco Mundo. It is stated he acquired the device from Kisuke Urahara. Powers and Abilitites Immense Spiritual Pressure: Naoto possesses a huge amount of Spiritual Power, easily equal to a Captain. He is capable of using this power to intimidate the various members of his troupe whenever they step out of line while also displaying the effects of Spiritual Pressure to Kona Soragami. Skilled Swordsmanship Expert: Naoto was easily capable of matching Kona, after the Substitute had awakened his dormant Shinigami powers, in swordsmanship, despite using a Blade he found "uncomfortable and ugly". High-Speed Combat Master: Naoto is a master of moving and fighting at High Speeds, easily outclassing Raiko Surik, a Lieutenant in the Gotei 13, while also outmatching both Kona Soragami and Shirohime Aikami at high speed movement. * Shunpo Master: Naoto has demonstrated a masterful ability to use Shunpo, outpacing both Raiko Surik and his captain, Rukia Kuchiki, with the technique while carrying the unconscious body of Kona Soragami. Enhanced Durability: Naoto is easily capable of shrugging off dozens of direct hits from Shirohime's Reishi Bow, prior to her training using the Sanrei Glove, without so much as batting an eyelid. He was also able to ignore an unincanted Kido in the 30s level used by Raiko Surik with minimal strain. Zanpakuto Naoto's true Zanpakuto, not to be confused with the Soul Saber he used while training Kona Soragami, is Konpeki no Kinzoku (Azure Metal). It is stated to be a Constant Release type of Zanpakuto, taking the form of a long cloth he drapes in and around he outfit. * Shikai Special Ability: Naoto's Shikai is capable of taking the shape of a variety of objects that he can then use in combat at will. He is also capable using various "dances" as abilities to employ his Shikai's powers. ** Doriru: The Most basic technique. Naoto shapes his Shikai into the form of a drill and uses it to both attack and defend. While effective in melee combat, Naoto has also shown that this technique can be used to both deflect and re-direct ranged attacks, such Shirohime Aikami's Heilig Pfeil. Bankai: Not yet revealed, but confirmed to possess. Trivia * Naoto draws heavy inspiration from the BlazBlue character Amane Nishiki, both in terms of appearance and abilities. Category:Shinigami Category:Captain-class Category:Original Character